muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatort
Tatort ("Crime Scene" in English) is a long-running German television series, broadcast continuously by ARD since 1970. Produced by ARD's different regional stations and partners on a rotating basis, the police procedural follows a varying roster of investigators (usually ranked as police kommissars) often in pairs or teams (usually recurring, although a few have appeared only once). The investigators work out of each station's city or region, including Berlin, Hamburg, Frankfurt, Munich, and cities in Switzerland, among many others. References *''Sesamstrasse'' Folge 2789 (aired October 2, 2017) spoofed the series, even including a sample of the theme song, with the case of Cookie Monster's missing cookies. Wotan Wilke Möhring (who stars in the Hamburg Tatort episodes) plays "Kommissar Wotan," but Grover as "Kommissar Grobi" tries to lead the investigation (with Mr. Johnson as prime suspect). Connections *Werner Abrolat played a prosecutor in "Die Abrechnung" (1975), Father Dahlmann in "Das Mädchen von gegenüber," and a building council member in "Alles Palermo" (1993) *Alexander Allerson played Max in "Kressin und die Frau des Malers" (1972) and Hansgünther Geroth in "Spiel mit Karten" (1980) *Leo Bardischewski played a patient in "Schwarze Einser" (1978), Hartmut Menkhaus in "Spuk aus der Eiszeit" (1988), and Kowalski in "Camerone" (1992) *Ekkehardt Belle played Christian Redders in "Streifschuß" (1980) *Christa Berndl played Olga Spindel in "Platzverweis für Trimmel" (1973) *Hein Boele played a Dutch adoption agency head in "Kuscheltiere" (1982) *Tilli Breidenbach played Frau Schwarz in "Streifschuß" and Inge Köndgen in "Herzjagd (both 1980) *Werner Bruhns played Mezger in "Zweikampf" (1974), Harald Opperman in "Tod eines Einbrechers" (1975), Horst Lippens in "Schöne Belinda" (1975), and Pallmert in "Wer andern eine Grube gräbt" (1977) *Matthias Bullach played Werner Lentfer in "Mordauftrag" (1995), Konrad Biber in "Freitags Mörder" (1996), and Bernd Heine in "Gefährliche Zeugin" (1998) *Hans-Werner Bussinger played Hauptkommissar Rullmann (Heppnheim) in "Rubecks Traum" (1984), as well as Karl Petersen in "Cherchez la Femme oder Die Geister vom Mummelsee" (1973), Bruno Schlosser in "Schuldlos schuldig?" (1988), Kommissar Falb in "Die Brüder" (1988), and Rene Liebacher in "Akt in der Sonne" (1997) *Sven Dahlem played a clinic doctor in "Trimmel und Isolde" (1982) *Hans-Helmut Dickow played policeman Siedhoff in "Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mord" (1973), Norbert Grossman in "Eine todsichere Sache" (1974), Lassky in "Zwei Flugkarten nach Rio" (1976), Zankl in "Sterne für den Orient" (1978), Franz Rossko in "Hände hoch, Herr Trimmel" (1980), Marx Karschunke in "Freiwold" (1984), and Roland Krause in "Pleitegeier" (1988) *Klaus Dittmann played a crime technician in "Tod eines Mädchens" (1991), a police detective in "Väter" (2003), and Gebert in "Das namenlose Mädchen" (2007) *Gerd Duwner played a car thief's accomplice in "Sterne für den Orient" (1978) and janitor Herr Rudolph in "Tödliche Blende" (1986) *Ferdinand Dux played a tavern landlord in "Kneipenbekanntschaft" (1974), Ernst Starczik in "Fortuna III" (1976), Erich Schiefelbeck in "Trimmel hält ein Plädoyer" (1978), another landlord in "Himmelfahrt" (1978), retired Kriminalhauptkommissar Lothar Mühlenkamp in Haie vor Helgoland" (1984), and Sigbert in "Blaues Blut" (2000) *Gernot Endemann played assistant Wingart in "Wenn Steine sprechen" (1972) and "Cherchez la Femme oder Die Geister vom Mummelsee" (1972), Werner Schwalb in "Gelegenheit macht Liebe" (1984), Rothaus in "Baranskis Geschäft" (1985), and Felix Manthey in "Habgier" (1999) *Sabine Falkenberg played a headmistress in "Niedere Instinkte" (2015) *Uwe Friedrichsen played Richard in "Aus der Traum" (1986) *Michael Gahr played Kriminaldirektor Marbach in five episodes (1997-2001), Rector Angermann in "Schlußverkauf" (1978), Paul Rickert in "Alles umsonst" (1979), Hohlbein in "Bienzle und der Feuerteufel" (2005), and parts in three other episodes *Norbert Gastell played council member Völk in "Schicki-Micki" (1985) and Sartorius in "Flucht nach Miami" (1993) *Reinhard Glemnitz played Schwarz in "Der unsichtbare Gegner" (1982) and Moosbacher in "Das verlorene Kind" (2006) *Heini Göbel played Karl Senneman in "Rubecks Traum" (1984) *Monika Greving played Frau Herbenthal in "Pension Tosca oder Die Sterne lügen nicht" (1987) *Lothar Grützner played Dr. Meyers in "Rechnen Sie mit dem" (1972) *Klaus Guth played Erich von Plottwitz in "Schicki-Micki" (1985) and personnel manager Weststahl in "Der Pott" (1989) *Michael Habeck played Welzig in "3:0 für Veigl" (1974), Luigi Bassano in "Aida" (1996), a priest in "Zielscheibe" (2001), and editor Peters in "Rache-Engel" (2005) *Edith Hancke played Roswita Mattusch in "Rechnung mit einer Unbekannten" (1973) *Imo Heite played Bruno in "Kressin stoppt den Nordexpress" (1971), Kordes in "Kressin und die Frau des Malers" (1972), and Alfons Wildner in "Stuttgarter Blüten" (1973) *Klaus Höhne played Kommissar Konrad (Frankfurt, 1971-1979), Kutschner in "Der Schläfer" (1983), and Bruno Komsack in "Acht, neun - aus" (1985) *Rolf Jülich played assistant Korn in "Blaßlila Briefe" (1982) and "Peggy hat Angst" (1983) *Wolfgang Kieling played Dr. Rudolf Kühne in "Strandgut" (1972) and Helmuth Klaven in "Schweigegeld" (1979) *Jürgen Kluckert played Kommissar Matthias Leuschner in four episodes (1981-1988) *Karl-Heinz Krolzyk appeared in "Acht Jahre später" (1974), played a district official in "Fortuna III" (1976), and the janitor Vissler in "Einzelhaft" (1988) *Manfred Krug played Hauptkommissar Paul Stoever (Hamburg, 1984-2001) *Franz Otto Krüger played Herr Immelmann in "Rechnung mit einer Unbekannten" (1978), Karsch in "Fluppys Masche" (1983), and also appeared in "Sterne für den Orient" (1978) *Michael Lott played one of Stoever's assistants in "Tod eines Mädchens" (1991), Marcus Canteni in "Bienzle und der heimliche Zeuge" (2001), Bodo Meinfeld in "Abschaum" (2004), Frank Hönninger in "Ruhe sanft" (2007), Bauer in "Spätschicht" (2007), Hubert Walter in "Am ende des Tages" (2010) and Steffen Rennert in "Im Abseits" (2011) *Günther Jerschke played Henk in "Blechschaden " (1971) *Uli Krohm played Zoske in "Blaßlila Briefe" (1982) and Thomas Bremer in "Alter Ego" (2012) *Günter Lüdke played a neighbor in "Feuerkämpfer" (2006) *Lutz Mackensy played an East German policeman in "Transit ins Jenseits" (1976), Helo Schwartze in "Die Brüder" (1988), an insurance detective in "Tod einer Ärztin" (1990), Dr. Gerhard Hufe in "Mordnacht" (1995), a pathologist in "Mord hinterm Deich (1997), prosecutor Kern in "Engelchen flieg" (1998), and opera house director Bartholdy in "Bienzle und der steinerne Gast (2004) *Alf Marholm played innkeeper Denker in "Kassensturz" (1976), Krimphove in "Die Kugel im Leib" (1979), and Meidl in "Mitternacht, oder kurz danach" (1979) *Rolf Mamero played the state secretary in "Rechnen Sie mit dem Schlimmsten!" (1972) and a defense attorney in "Hände hoch, Herr Trimmel" (1980) *Arnold Marquis played Kurt Levien in "Cherchez la Femme oder Die Geister vom Mummelsee" (1973) and Buschoff in "Tod im Elefantenhaus" (1987) *Karl-Ulrich Meves played a doctor in "Rechnen Sie mit dem Schlimmsten!" (1972), police superintendent Malincke in "Mordgedanken" (1975), Homolka in "Freund Gregor" (1979), a policeman in "Das Zittern der Tenöre" (1981), a pathologist in "Schuldlos schuldig?" (1988), a DNA expert in "BERLIN - beste Lage" (1993), and Dr. Fischbrenner in "Blick in den Abgrund" (1998) *Wotan Wilke Möhring plays Kommissar Thorsten Falke (Hamburg & Umgebung, 2013-) *Adele Neuhauser plays Bibi Fellner (Vienna, 2011-) and played a therapy participant in "Die Neue" (1989), a social worker in "Die kleine Zeugin" (2000), a credit advisor in "Wolf im Schafspelz" (2002), and Frau Pechtl in "Granit" (2008) *Edgar Ott played Dr. Pechelt in "Beweisaufnahme" (1981) *Bruno W. Pantel played a foreigners’ office official in "Der Mann auf dem Hochsitz" (1978) *Horst Pinnow played Jablonski in "Sterne für den Orient" (1978), a prison director in "Ein Schuß zuviel" (1979), a gas station attendant in "Gefährliche Träume" (1979), and Klaus Sachse in "Schuldlos schuldig" (1988) *Axel Prahl plays Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel (Münster, 2002-) *Tilo Prückner played Oberkommissar Eduard Holicek (Hamburg, 2001-2008) *Walter Reichelt played Franz Rottweiler in "Das fehlende Gewicht" (1973) *Thomas Reiner played an executive director in "Kennwort Fähre" (1972) and a doctor in "Tod auf dem Rastplatz" (1982) *Christian Rode played Dr. Pirschmeier in "Rubecks Traum" (1984) *Franz Rudnick played Prof. Helmut Lachnitz in "Rechnen Sie mit dem Schlimmsten!" (1972), Wölbel in "Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mord" (1973), Dr. Rucht in "Weißblaue Turnschuhe" (1973), Dr. Zenker in "30 Liter Super" (1979), Albert Lieh in "Tod im Elefantenhaus" (1987), and Wilhelm Ramm in "Die Brüder" (1988) *Til Schweiger plays Hauptkommissar Nick Tschiller (Hamburg, 2013-) *Horst Schön played chief of detectives Wichmann in "Fluppys Masche " (1983) and "Freiwild" (1984) and Kriminaloberrat Stegmüller in three episodes (1985-1988) *Heinz Schubert played Dr. Gottschlin in "Exklusiv!" (1971), Hans Gebhardt in "Deserteure" (1993), and retired Kriminal-Hauptkommissar Leo Felber (Frankfurt) in "Eine mörderische Rolle" (1995) *Werner Schumacher played Kommissar Eugene Lutz (Stuttgart, 1971-1986) *Inken Sommer played Ingrid in "Kressin und der Mann mit dem gelben Koffer" (1972) *Horst Stark played policeman Brinkmann in "Blechschaden" (1971) and Polizeiobermeister Bolljahn in "Kurzschluß" (1975) *Manfred Steffen played Herr Schönflies in "Flucht nach Miami" and Poessmann in "Die Zärtlichkeit des Monsters" (both 1993) *Franz-Josef Steffens played Hocke in "Kressin und der tote Mann im Fleet" (1971), a doctor in "Reifezeugnis" (1977), Schröder in "Spuk aus der Eiszeit" (1988), and Dr. Schöps in "Um Haus und Hof" (1993) *Hans Teuscher played Brialzik in "Tödliche Vergangenheit" (1991), W. W. Meister in "Wer nicht schweigt, muß sterben" (1996), and Hackel in "Undercover-Camping" (1997) *Henning Venske played Jürgen Santner in "Augenzeuge" (1976) *Ursula Vogel played a cleaning woman in "Tod einer Ärztin" (1990) *Wolfgang Völz played Oscar Kaufmann in "Kassensturz" (1976) and Jenninger in "Falsches Alibi" (1995) *Mogens von Gadow played gas station attendant Wohlers in "Gegenspieler" (1987), Dr. Sand in "Die Brüder" (1988), Brinkmann's chief in "Tod einer Ärztin" (1990), and neighbor Dröge in "Rosen für Nadja" (1998) *Fee von Reichlin played Trude in "Himmel und Erde" (1993) *Christoph Waltz played Revierinspektor Herbert Passini (Vienna) in "Wunschlos tot" (1987) *Udo Wachtveitl plays Hauptkommissar Franz Leitmayr (Munich, 1991-) *Herbert Weicker played Kroneis in "3:0 für Veigl" (1974) *Douglas Welbat played Walter Scharndorf in "Väter" (2003) *Thomas Wenke played a spectator in "Am Ende des Flurs" (2014) *Uschi Wolff played Frau Schröder in "Zürcher Früchte" (1978) and Susanne Kern in "Die Macht des Schicksals" and "Gegenspieler" (both 1987) *Kurt Zips played the chief prosecutor in "Der Mann aus Zimmer 22" (1974), a receptionist in "Baranskis Geschäft" (1985), and a witness in "Riedmüller, Vorname Sigi" (1986) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:Mystery Category:Police